Quickwrite 2: A Cabin in Tundratown
by AlabasterRabbit
Summary: Prompt: Judy and Nick get snowed in. Fun ensues. Much cleaner than QW1, I believe. Better pacing, clearer focus, better character dynamics, etc. I didn't like this prompt at first, but I figured out a direction I really enjoyed for it.
Prompt: Nick and Judy end up snowed in in a cabin in Tundratown

"Today, in Tundratown, as part of scheduled testing to assure the function of the cooling systems, there will be a blizz-" The voice coming from the speaker in the front of the squad car suddenly changed to some pop song, then rock, then classical, as Nick continued flicking through the channels on the radio.

"Hey, hey, go back to that news report." Judy said, shooting him a glare as he continued fiddling with the tuner.

"Fine, fine, not like there's anything decent on anyways." Nick replied, flicking it back to the original station.

"-idday the day after tomorrow. Please make sure you are well stocked on food and supplies. There will be an official stocking all unoccupied homes with supplies in case of an emergency. Stay warm, and get comfy," The voice droned on. As it continued on to more mundane news, the radio designed for communication with the station crackled to life. There was a slight giggle, before Clawhauser began to speak.

"Hey, Officer Wilde, Officer Hoppes, Delgato left some important documents at the address I just sent to you. You guys are the closest officer to it, so I figure you can go grab it, right?" Nick rolled his eyes at the busywork as Judy unlocked her phone to check the address.

"Hey, you sure we're the closest? That's over in Tundratown," Judy said into the radio in response.

"Yep. We're pretty sure. You're in Saharra, the closest other squad car is on the far end of the Rainforest district."

"Alright. On our way."

Nick cocked an eyebrow, "We better hurry, considering that announcement. Step on it, Carrots."

The address turned out to be a cabin in one of the more remote parts of Tundratown. It wasn't small per-se, cozy being the best word for it, and it seemed to be abandoned. Judy was in a rush to get inside and find the documents, not wanting to be caught in the oncoming storm. Nick, as was his way, was far too casual about it.

The interior was just as cozy as the exterior, sporting a fireplace with wood across from it, a decently sized TV and couch, and a full kitchen implement in a rather open floor plan, with a hallway heading back, most likely to a bathroom and bedroom.

Just inside the doorway was what appeared to be one of the emergency supply packages, being a large orange crate. Nick went over to inspect it, purely on mere curiosity, his attention holding on a small note before calling out, "Wherever these documents are, they aren't in here," before pulling out a small box of blueberries from the insulated section of the crate and popping one into his mouth, "Mm. Blueberries, though."

By then Judy had pushed further into the room and was opening drawers and cabinets in her search for the documents that had been left there. She was so focused on her search that she didn't notice the loud beep signifying there were 5 minutes until the cooler stress test. Then the beep for 1 minute. Then the beep for starting.

"I don't think there's actually any documents here!" Judy shouted from one of the back rooms, Nick having a started to stoke a fire from the pile of logs at the far end of the main room.

"Really, do you possibly think Clawhauser might lie to us? Couldn't possibly be. Keep looking until I get this fire going."

"Okay, but- wait, why are you starting a fire?" Judy said emerging into the hallway, narrowing her gaze at Nick.

"Well, we're not getting out of here for the next 2 days. Might as well get comfy, right?" He said with his usual smug smile.

"Oh no. No no no. The blizzard started?" Judy cried, running to the window and seeing nothing but pure white-out.

"Looks like you've got no choice but to calm down and hang out. We're going to have a great time these next 2 days, just you and me, alone in this cabin, nobody can see us," Nick said, trailing off deviously.

"I'm not sure what you're implying, Wilde, but I don't think I like it," Judy said, stuttering slightly as the blood rushed to her cheeks, not that it was visible.

"What? Me? Imply something? No, I'd never do something of the sort. Now be a good bunny and grab us both a beer from that supply package." Nick said, finally getting the fire going and retreating to the couch to mess with the television.

"Beer," Judy muttered, "Wait, what? Standard supply packages don't have beer in them. What are you playing at, Nick?"

"Play at? Psh, I'm not playing at anything, Fluff. I just want a beer while I kick back and relax for a couple days. You're welcome to join me, not that you have much of a choice."

Judy sighed angrily, grabbing a beer from the crate, hesitating just slightly, then taking another and walking over to the couch. She also sat down angrily, thrusting the beer towards Nick with a glare. He took it, chuckling to himself.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Judy accused, still glaring at Nick while cracking open the drink.

"Planned? No, of course not. I just might have let it slip that you were burning yourself out, and there's a few things you need to realize about yourself is all. It's called a-"

Judy cut him off by turning horizontal on the couch and kicking Nick in the gut, "I swear if you finish that sentence I will walk out in the snow and freeze myself to death."

"Fine, fine," Nick choked out, the wind knocked out of him by the force of the kick, "You have really strong legs, you know that, right?"

There was a long pause as Nick continued to flick through the channels on the television, sipping at his beer, and kicking back as the legrest on the sofa kicked up.

"Burning myself out?" Judy asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. You've been pretty stressed. I don't think you noticed, but you've been snapping at everybody. It was starting to get bad," Nick said, glancing at her as she stared down at her beer.

"And what did you mean by, uh, 'realize about myself.'"

"It wouldn't be a catharsis if I told you, Carrots. Don't worry, I'm sure you're clever enough to work it out. I'll give you a hint if you're really struggling."

Judy was silent as Nick found a movie that seemed interesting enough, and left the TV to linger, basking in the warmth of the fire. The rest of the cabin had started to grow cold, the chill of the blizzard creeping through the walls. Still, despite the fire, Judy was starting to feel temperature drop. She glanced at Nick to see if he was feeling it too, but he seemed focused on the film.

Nick, however, was not focused on the film. He had seen the looks Judy had started to cast his way. He let her suffer the cold for just a few moments more before speaking up, "Carrots. You seem cold. You're always welcome to move closer if you want."

His sly smile said more than his words did, and Judy scooted along the couch next to him, her body slightly rigid from nerves.

"This is what you wanted, right? Dumb fox," Judy said crossly, leaning against him only slightly, still clearly nervous. This wasn't the first time they'd been together, they'd hung out plenty, but the mood had been different. There was a marked change between a fairly spacious apartment and a small, fire lit cabin.

"Sure, if I was looking to be warmed by a plank of wood. Bring it in, Carrots, it's not like it's a big deal, right?" Nick smoothly wrapped an arm around Judy and pulled her close, causing a startled yelp, though she didn't pull away. Nick dragged a blanket off the top of couch and spread it across himself and Judy. Judy closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of warmth from the blanket, and Nick pressing into her.

"Actually, Carrots, scooch off for just a second,would ya?" Nick said, urging her off with his hands. After she had moved, Nick began to remove the top half of his uniform, down into just the undershirt he had underneath.

"W-what are you doing?" Judy asked quickly.

"Well, with all the bits and pieces poking out of my uniform, I figured it might be uncomfortable to lay against. You're free to do the same, at least with the vest and belt." Nick said, motioning slightly before continuing on to remove his pants as well, leaving him in an undershirt and boxers, "Sure, it might be colder, but between the fire and the blanket, it should be fine."

Judy stared, agape for a moment, before slowly removing her belt and vest and tossing them to the side. She continued on, nervously, to her neoprene jumpsuit, dressing down to a pair of shorts and an undershirt.

"Much better, now get in close before you freeze," Nick said, putting his arm around her once more, this time without the surprise, and pulling her in close to him. It was at that moment Judy finally caught a whiff of Nick's scent. She'd smelled it before, obviously, foxes are musky and you don't miss a smell like that sitting in a car with one. But this was the first time she'd really noticed it, and more important noticed just how addictive it was. For just a moment she lost herself in it and just buried her face into Nick. It was in the middle of a large inhale that Nick chuckled, breaking her out of her stupor. She shook her head and apologized briefly.

"No, no, it's no problem. You just never seemed this interested in how I smelled while we were, say, at hanging out at my place, or in the squad car, or working out together," Nick smiled down at her as she folded her ears over her face, hiding in embarrassment.

"It's no reason at all! I've smelled you before! Plenty of times!" Judy shot back, swapping from her ears to using the blanket as cover.

"Ah, so you have been smelling me," Nick said coolly, knowing just how to get under her fur.

"That's not what I meant at all! I just meant-"

"I know what you meant, Judy. You don't have to explain to me."

"No, you don't get it, really I was just-"

"It's fine. I understand completely. Hush now," Nick said, putting a finger to her lips before she could respond again. Then, he grabbed her and lifted her just slightly, laying her across his lap, her head on his arm. He could feel her heart racing a mile a minute in her chest, her face blank, not quite sure how to respond. Nick leaned down, putting his muzzle close to her ear, speaking quietly, "That was the hint, Carrots."

"Are you," Judy paused for a moment, "Are you," she started again, then paused once more, continuing finally, "Um, into me?"

"And there it is, folks. She finally gets it. Good God that took long enough," Nick said, moving his free arm into a clap with the arm tucked beneath her head, "And to think, all it took was getting you trapped in a cabin with me."

"Wait, you're serious, right? This isn't just a joke? Some, I swear, some hustle as you might put it?" Judy lifted her head off Nick's arm to look him in the eyes.

His response was a kiss. Judy was surprised, and almost jerked away, but she was glad she didn't. It was a bit awkward, their respective mouths not quite designed to kiss, but Nick somehow Nick was able to make it work. Judy was too focused on how amazing it felt to wonder why a fox was somehow experienced in kissing non-foxes. It was pure bliss to her, and she after it was done she was left wondering why they stopped and why they hadn't started sooner. She snuggled further down into Nick's arms, pressing tight against the warmth of his body.

"Was that a good enough answer?" Nick asked, marvelling at how quick a change from nervous to comfortable she went through.

From there, there was a protracted silence, both actually paying attention to the movie for once, revelling in their shared warmth. The crackle of the fire, the whipping of the wind outside, and the droning of some dumb buddy cop film eventually lulled the pair into sleep.

It was about midnight when Judy woke up, having slept through most of the day. She was still lying across Nick's lap, Nick slumped over towards the armrest. In her still sleepy mind, it took Judy just a few moments to remember what had happened prior to her falling asleep, why she was laying in Nick's arms, why she was in her underwear, and most of all why she did something so stupid.

Her movement stirred stirred Nick, who groggily said, "Oh, good, uh, night, I guess, Carrots. Sleep well?"

Judy quickly scrambled off of Nick, startled by his speaking to her, before stammering, "Can we just forget this ever happened? I mean, I was drunk, you know I'm a lightweight, and I think I just made a dumb decision so if we could just forget about this that'd be great and things wouldn't get awkward between us."

"Come on, Fluff. I'm too sly for that excuse to work." He held up one of the cans to her in the light of the TV, "Can you read off what it says? Right underneath the brand name. Go on, read it for the class."

"Fine, fine. Non-alcoholic," Judy said, then repeating it, "Non-alcoholic."

"Yep, Carrots. Completely influence free. It was just an out to give you a bit of courage to come to terms, you know? Besides, I'm a little hurt that kissing me was a 'dumb decision.'" Nick said, with a mock face of sadness.

"No! That's not- I didn't mean- I just thought you were drunk too, and that I was drunk and that-"

"Look, I get it, it's a pretty common reaction for coming to terms with the fact that you love me. Trust me, I get that a lot. But it's like tearing off a bandage. Can't you just be content to cuddle for now?"

"Right. You're right. I've just never really been in lo-" Judy cut herself off before continuing, "Been interested in somebody before. I just didn't have time for it, trying to make it as a cop, you know? This is new territory."

"I know all about the dating scene, Carrots. Just relax and let me lead, okay?" Nick said, taking the can from Judy and taking a sip of the non-alcoholic beer.

"Okay. So when do we fuck?" Judy asked nonchalantly, causing Nick to turn his head to the side and spit-take.

"Wha-" Nick said, surprised, "Carrots? So forward!"

"Isn't that what mammals who are, um, involved do? I don't know much about relationships, but I do know that."

"Coming from the bunny who was flustered in the Naturalist Club, I'm honestly surprised." Nick said, wiping his chin of the remaining drops of beer.

"Look, just because I know my way around a dick doesn't mean I expect to be bombarded by the sight of them," Judy said, narrowing her eyes in the dim light.

"So you're, um, experienced with that then?"

"Oh jeez Nick. Don't tell me. Are you a virgin?"

"What? No, of course not! There's no way I'd-"

"Don't lie to me."

"Look, foxes have certain cultural norms. The idea is that you're not supposed to mate unless you're going to be together for life. I've had my share of relationships, but nothing that looked like it was going to last."

Thinking back to the kiss, Judy was awake now and ready to respond, "Sure, definitely, especially your share of relationships with bunny girls, right? Didn't take you for a bona-fide carnivore, Nicholas Wilde."

"I've been dating for a long time. After a certain point of it not working out with other foxes, you start to look at your other options. But believe me, I'm not interested in you on merit of your species. I'm interested in you for you."

"Prove it," Judy said, already tugging on Nick's boxers.

"I'm really not too sure about-" He was cut off with a yelp as Judy fully yanked off his underwear, leaving him fully exposed, and Judy's sudden forwardness had him aroused already.

"Just relax and let me lead, okay?" Judy said, looking up at him with a smug smile. For all his self confidence with actual relationships, Nick felt bare and anxious.

He sighed, "Alright Carrots. Take it away."

Judy herself was almost daunted, foxes having considerably larger equipment than rabbits tended to, but her pride was not about to let her admit to it.

"Wait," Nick said as Judy was taking his cock into her mouth. She looked up at him, still very ready to go, "You don't have to do this you, you know. Don't feel like it's some sort of obligation or anything. I'm fine with waiting."

"Don't get cold feet on me, Wilde," Judy said dryly before taking his length into her mouth. Nick gasped a little, surprised by the suddenness. Judy had slightly underestimated the size, being unable to take the entire thing into her mouth, she began to work it with a combination of her tongue and hands. By then had closed his eyes and was revelling in the pleasure, head back.

Judy almost laughed as Nick murmured, "It never felt this good when I did it myself," but managed to resist the urge, slowing to a stop as she resolved herself for what she planned next.

"Stopping," Nick gasped out, before continuing more strongly, "Why? Why are you stopping? You can't just stop there."

"Relax, it'll feel better in the end for it," Judy said, rubbing her hands in anticipation, lifting herself up, and poising herself over his penis, "Now, I'm not too sure about this, but I'm willing to give it a try."

Nick nodded, both anxious and excited. Any doubts in his mind had dissolved, leaving only interest in where this was going next. Judy began to lower herself down, moaning under her breath as she pressed herself onto Nick. Much like her mouth, Judy's lower half was not sized for a fox. This didn't stop her from giving it her all, pushing down as far as she could possibly go. Nick's moans made it clear she was having an effect, barely noticing her own moans which were almost entirely unconscious. Then, she pushed herself even lower, stretching wide over Nick's knot, gasping and panting.

For as much endurance as Nick showed prior, this final feat was far too much, murmuring and moaning as he reached his climax and released.

Then the two sat there, locked together in an embrace, panting and sighing as they both came down from the adrenaline and thrill, Judy looking much too small for what she had just accomplished.

"That was amazing," Nick breathed out in amazement, "Why did I not do that sooner?"

Judy, still locked at his waist by the knot, loving the opportunity to just relax and cuddle as it deflated, simply said, "You hadn't found the right girl."

After a rather lengthy cleanup period, mostly involving a shower, together, and a number of wet rags, there was soon a fire going in the fireplace once again and cuddling had resumed.

A few minutes passed before Nick broke the silence, "So, I need to admit I was a little selfish there. I didn't notice if you, ah, enjoyed it as much as I did."

Judy smiled, appreciating his concern for her, "As long as you enjoyed it, I'm fine. We can work on it in future, right? I didn't expect greatness on your first time."

"You didn't expect greatness. You wound me, Carrots."

"Well you weren't, I can't lie to you," Judy laughed, "You know you loved it, anyways."

"Do I know I loved it? Well, I suppose I do."

"You know, if you're ever feeling round two. Or three. Or four," Judy trailed off, "I mean we have almost 36 hours still, right? If you want to get some training in, that is."

"I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I think if we take this at your pace you'll end up killing me, alright?" Nick said with a tinge of mock fear.

"Fine, you're right. We'll take it at your pace, I guess," Judy sighed with a huff.

"You know, you got used to this whole 'being in love with me' thing alarmingly fast.'

"I think I sort of knew in my mind, it just took a push to get me to admit it," She pressed closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his body and his pungent aroma, once again drinking it in deeply.

The pair fell asleep once more in each other's arms, and had a comfy pair of days at the cabin. Upon returning to the station, Nick was bombarded with questions the moment he was peeled away from Judy. He answered all of them with a smile and a wink.

-Fin

Author's Notes: Actually my first time writing anything lewd. I hope it wasn't garbage, and I think I aim to avoid it in the future. It isn't right for me, but I promised lewd out of this one, and lewd you got. Reap what you sow, anons.


End file.
